Like brothers, like sisters
by sugarpie123
Summary: When Ed and Al find out they have sisters they go on with their adventure with them, while catching up. Rated t for some cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**XD A Fullmetal Alchemist story! Well Izzy is my oc and Saria is Gir01298's oc (just incase you don't know oc stands for own character) So enjoy! And BEGIN!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR SARIA! But I do own Izzy! XD**

She walked off the train and looked around. She saw people all over the place.

"Well Saria looks like you've got a crowd… again." She sighed.

"That's ok Izzy, it doesn't bother me anymore." A person covered in metal armor, which looked like armor for a girl, told the blond haired girl with pigtails in front of her.

"What ever so what are we doing here again?"

"Philosophers stone remember?"

"Oh yeah… Look as soon as we find it you're getting your body back."

"Look Izzy, I'd rather you get yours back."

"I'm missing and arm and leg, I'm fine."

"But I'm your older sister, I'm supposed to take care of you…"

"You think I care!?"

"True…"

"So lets look for this stupid stone."

"Ok." They started walking around when they heard some commotion around a water fountain. Izzy stopped and looked at it.

"And walla, it's fixed!" A boy with blond hair with a braid at the end of it and had a red cloak on said. There was another like Saria behind him but with more boyish armor on.

"Oh thank you so much!" A little girl said while picking up a doll.

"Alchemists…" Izzy muttered to herself.

"There you are Izzy!" Saria came up behind her. That caught the boy's attention and made him look up at her.

"What do you mean there you are, I've been here!" She screamed at her for getting her caught.

"Sorry sis just calm down!" Saria tried to calm her sister down who was bouncing around her and pumping her fists in the air. When Izzy least expected it the boy came up and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"AAAHHHH!" She screamed because he'd scared her. She punched him in the face with her right fist.

"OOOWWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR, WHAT DID I DO TO YOU, HUH!?" He was bouncing around her pumping his fist in the air.

"Brother calm down!" The same armored guy who was behind him earlier.

"Fine, but that felt like you hit me with metal!" He cupped his cheek.

"Sorry…" She hid her hand behind her back.

"So what your names?" They armored guy asked.

"Saria." Saria said.

"And I'm Izzy!" She smiled and did a thumbs up.

"Nice gloves." The boy told her.

"Um thanks…" She looked down at her plain white gloves.

"I'm Al." The armored boy said.

"And I'm Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, but you can call me Ed." The boy smiled.

"Did you say Elric?" Saria asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ed looked confused.

"We should go somewhere private." Izzy said.

**CHAPTER OVER! Hahaha! This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist story, EVER! Hope you enjoy it! Hahaha I'm working on so many things right now! Well until next time! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! UPDATION! Hahaha! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEIMIST OR SARIA! But I do own Izzy! XP**

"Ok…" Ed said. Saria dragged them all into an alleyway. Izzy looked around for a minute to see if anyone was nearby.

"Hold on just a second." Izzy said. She clapped her hands together and touched the ground. A brick wall filled around them, blocking the world around them.

"Y-you didn't need a transmutation circle…" Ed stared at her.

"Yeah, I've been able to do that for a while now." Izzy smiled glad she was noticed for her special skill.

"Hey Ed looks like you finally found someone the same height as you!" Al laughed. Saria joined in on the laughter. Ed and Izzy both got glares on their faces and started threating the two.

"Well back to business." Saria said after calming down.

"Yeah, what did you say were your guys last name again?" Izzy stopped threatening.

"Elric." Ed stopped.

"That's our last name." Saria said.

"What," Ed started, "No way we're the only Elrics, we have no family!"

"We don't either!" Izzy held up her fist threatening to punch him.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to check the family tree." Al said.

"AND OFF WE GO!" Izzy laughed. She made the wall disappear.

"We go!" Ed followed her.

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! Hahaha! I'm working on so much right now and my eye hurts! My eye hurts because my friend hit me in the eye with a rag and now it's dry/hurting. DX Oh well hahaha! Until next time! BYE!**

**Thanks to: Gir01298!**


End file.
